User talk:Death4
Welcome Hi, welcome to 9 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seeker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:15, July 28, 2011 Hello 9 fans. I'm a big fan too. I'm editing and making as many new pages as possible. Does anyone know where I can see a list of every page? And also can anyone tell me anything I ought to know about what to edit! Thanks! Hi, I'm Cuteyz, from Washington. I liked the film alot too. If they made a sequel, I would go see it in theaters! What do you think a sequel could possibly be about? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 20:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Oh, you told me on my blog post. Thanks! Um, hi, i dont know where you can c a list of pages either, and thats a little annoying, but I'll look it up. We need new pages, I think we could add "7's bird skull" "2's candle stick hat" "9's lightstick" "stitchpunk survival" "the gas" "the war" and "the lab (or the first room)" Also, on every page about a stitichpunk Im gonna add "possessions" Its awesoem this film and hope more people get to know it! The wiki I am planning on visiting this wiki every day. How can I improve it? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 20:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz DEATH4 Well, have u got the film? If so watch it and you'll see, i got it for my dad's secret santa in 2010 and never stopped watching it, to me it was a huge hit. One way to impriove it is too write dwon every point of certain things, such as the seamstress's light, or the factory parts. And one more thing, who's y'fav stitchpunk? I like 5 and 6! My fav stitchpunk Mine is 7 and the twins! (They're so frikin CUTE!) ~*cUtEyZ*~ 00:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz P.S. And no, I haven't got the film, but I've watched it so many times that I can basically play it back in my head. What's your favorite part of the movie? Please respond here. Relationships w/ other characters I am trying to add a "relationships with other characters" section to all of the stitchpunk pages. So far I've done 7 and 1, but I seriously have no freaking clue what to do for the other ones. Can you please help me??? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 01:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Oh, P.S.; I made 7's bird skull and The gas. New pages That's about all I know about that stuff. Can you help me with the "Relationships with Other Characters" sections? Also, can you upload some photos for the new pages? I can't; I have an iPad. ~*cUtEyZ*~ 17:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Hey, guess what! Last night I talked my dad into getting me the film, and so now I own it! Yay! ~*cUtEyZ*~ 21:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Yes I have... but still... LOL!!!!! ~*cUtEyZ*~ 03:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz Have you ever noticed that 5 looks almost EXACTLY like 9 during the flashback scene? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 22:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Cuteyz 7: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! *cuts your head off* ~*cUtEyZ*~ 18:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Main page poll I noticed there are the most votes for 9 and 7 even though there is a HUMONGOUS awkward alert and I LITERALLY SCREAMED during that scene... IDK. Maybe I'm just a philiaphobe. Your thoughts? ~*cUtEyZ*~ 05:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) LIST OF ALL PAGES BEEN FOUND I KNOW HOW TO SEE A LIST OF ALL PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!! CLICKY DIS!!!!!!! Sorry... Sorry I haven't been on much. I'm here full-time now, but I might visit occasionally. GO BACK TO THE SOURCE OF CUTEYZ!!! 02:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! LOL! I'm sorta inactive here, but I'm always over here! My new wiki Hey! Do you like my wiki? I just made it yesterday! It's based on some art I draw over at my deviantART. I may act like "AmethystStarlight" and I are two different people, but we're actually the same person. Drop by on my wiki if you get the chance. Blocked? Try making a new account for wikia.